yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Aura... Or Not
"Aura... Or Not" is the first segment of the seventh episode of Yin Yang Yo! }} Synopsis After Yin finally channels her Woo Foo Aura, it gets away from her and causes chaos in town through a violent anti-littering movement. Can Yang realize his emotions and save his sister in time? Plot Yang desperately wants to test a level 2 Woo Foo maneuver - "The Paws of Power", or "The Paws of Pain" as he prefers to call it - as Yin watches by. He does so in a battle with Roger the Skelewog, only to end up unable to maintain it for an extended period of time. Roger takes advantage of this and proceeds to land a finishing blow on Yin and Yang. But before he is able to do so, he is called by his wife to attend his daughter's musical recital. To this event, Yang exclaims that Roger "has no spirit". In the Woo Foo Dojo, Master Yo has apparently lost the remote for the television and attempts to search for it as quickly as possible, fearing the rabbit children's "TV senses" tingling as their favorite show is about to be broadcasted. Yin's and Yang's senses do so and race each other on the way back. In a last minute attempt, Master Yo summons his Woo Foo Aura to lift the refrigerator, believing that the remote is beneath it. Yin and Yang arrive and discover the amazing sight and eventually beg their master into teaching them how to perform it, to which Roger, ever so conveniently, barges in the dojo looking for another fight. This proves the perfect opportunity for Master Yo to demonstrate the powerful qualities of speed, agility and strength that the Woo Foo Aura posesses and knocks Roger out of the dojo. According to Master Yo, both the Paws of Power and the Woo Foo Aura are level 2 Woo Foo abilities and posess power that can only be called upon with true emotion. After their lesson, Yin rectifies that Yang won't be able to do so, to which Yang questions her if she herself is ready. Along a busy street in town, Yin notices Coop about to litter and is apparently able to summon her aura, only to lose control of it and start to act solely based on Yin's hatred for uncleanliness. The aura rampages across town through a hostile cleanliness campaign, and both Yin and Yang are completely unmotivated to do anything about the situation. The two rabbits return to the dojo, and Yin's physical state slowly whins out. Master Yo notices this, remarking that Yin has "lost every ounce of her spirit", yet he does nothing about it. Yang goes on for a search for Yin's aura in hopes of stopping it and eventually saving his sister. Yang finds the aura, but it eventually absorbs the remainder of Yin's spirit. Left with no choice, Yang must battle the aura, and is seemingly overwhelmed. That is...until he realizes how great his love and care for his sister is. Calling upon this emotion, he finally engages the Paws of Power and defeats the aura, rescuing Yin in the process... However, it seems that Yang cannot hold the Woo Foo technique for long, but promises himself that he will. Yin reacts to this by calling them the "Paws of Love" in a teasing manner. Antagonist * This episode features Yin’s Aura as the primary antagonist. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * Paws of Power * Woo Foo Aura Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * None Continuity * This is the first episode to feature Woo Foo Auras, which becomes a commonly used technique in later episodes. Trivia *Master Yo sees a show called ‘Martin the Mysterious’, this is an allusion of the animated show Martin Mystery. *Master Yo doesn't even care about Yin even when she's in a ghost-like state, suggesting that Ti and Chai's memory wiping method may have worked a little too well. *When Yang attacks Yin's Aura with the Paws of Power, the show’s animation slows down momentarily. Quotes ''There are no quotes for this episode listed yet. Why not add some? '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1